<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Uber Trip To Hammer by JDJOSH9784</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419110">Valentine's Uber Trip To Hammer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784'>JDJOSH9784</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got a new Jeep and is saving up to fix his (and his mother's) Old Jeep.<br/>Stiles decides to use the New Jeep as an Uber, he's heard that it's easy and a good way to make some cash on the side. Picking up a handsome young stranger and dating them, falling for them, and having sex with them was NOT what he expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Uber Trip To Hammer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New "genre", if you will. Uber driver/passenger to lovers.<br/>We have friends to lovers, enemies to lovers, now we have Uber driver/passenger to lovers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><br/>Roadtrip to hammer…<br/>This wasn’t exactly how Stiles figured he’d be spending the new year. Hell, it was already February. Another Valentine’s day alone. Great, just great. Now here he was “whoring” him and his NEW jeep out to strangers, playing chauffeur to a bunch of car-less people who requested him thru their phones. He was an over-glorified taxi driver. But he needed the money to pay for his new jeep. He was also putting a little bit away to have his old jeep, his mother’s jeep restored. Turns out there’s a limit to what and how much duct tape can fix.<p>He was sure of one thing tho. The first freak to throw up in his car, and he was done. He’d do food delivery. He’d rather have his new jeep smelling like Burger King vs cleaning up Becky’s puke, yuck!! He finishes signing up as a driver for uber and is ready for his first pick up.</p>
<p><b><i><span class="u">Feb. 5th.</span></i></b><br/>
“Bing” is what Stiles hears from his phone.</p>
<p>“Pick up requested. Passenger name ‘Theo’ Address: 1034 Gatsby Ln”</p>
<p>Stiles hits the “Nav to” button and arrives.<br/>
Out front stand a super cute boy. About 5’ 8” built. Well, at least he gets some eye candy on his first pick up. </p>
<p>Theo enters the Jeep. Puts on seatbelt<br/>
“Hey, are you my uber driver?”<br/>
Stiles answers, “yeah, are you Theo?”<br/>
“Yeah, that’s me”<br/>
“Thanks for picking me up man”<br/>
“Yeah, of course! Where am I taking you today?”<br/>
“Oh, um, I’m headed down to Atomic”<br/>
“oh, really, that’s like one of my favorite places. I’m there all the time.”<br/>
“Oh really? I go like every weekend, I’ve haven’s seen you around when I go there”<br/>
“Yeah, that’s weird. I haven’t really seen you either”<br/>
“Yeah, that is weird. What was your name again?”<br/>
“Stiles”</p>
<p>Arrives at Atomic. A club/bar that caters to all.<br/>
“Alright, here we are”<br/>
“Awesome, Yeah, Thanks,” Theo says as he leans over the seat as Stiles looks back at him.<br/>
“Thanks for the ride man”<br/>
“Yeah it was nice to meet you”<br/>
“Yeah it was fun talking to you, uh, I should request you next time I get an uber”<br/>
“Yeah, I was just going to say that actually”<br/>
“Nice. Alright, well, uh, I guess I’ll see you later then”<br/>
“Yeah, have a good one”<br/>
“You too” Theo grabs the door handle to exit.<br/>
beep beep beep beep the jeep sounds as the door opens. Theo walks away.</p>
<p>A few days Later… <b><i><span class="u">Feb 9th</span></i></b><br/>
Theo had requested Stiles for a ride. Looking stunning, wearing a light pink button-up shirt.<br/>
Theo is in the back seat and the window is rolled down<br/>
“Hey there” Stiles greets him<br/>
“Hey, good to see you again,” Theo says as he puts on his seatbelt.<br/>
“Good to see you too, How you been, Theo?” Stiles asks. Looking just as amazing. Wearing a long-sleeve white button-up shirt. He has his left hand on the wheel, right arm on the armrest and is turned back looking at Theo while talking.<br/>
“I’ve been pretty good, how about you?”<br/>
“Good, just doing my thing. driving, working…”<br/>
“It’s been about the same for me. “<br/>
“Yeah, have you been up to the Atomic lately?”<br/>
“I went like last Friday, with a couple of friends, but that’s the only time really.”<br/>
“So… do you have like a girlfriend… or boyfriend or anything like that?”<br/>
“Um, well me and my boyfriend broke up a few months ago”<br/>
“Oh, sorry to hear about that”<br/>
“Hey, it happens, ya know?”<br/>
“What made you wanna ask that?”<br/>
Stiles chuckling nervously “um, I’m just curious, just making conversation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later. <b><i><span class="u">Feb 12th</span></i></b><br/>
Theo is in the back seat wearing a red short sleeve shirt and Stiles is driving in a blue ¾ short sleeves shirt. Theo has fries and is feeding them to Stiles from behind him.<br/>
“Mmmmm”<br/>
“Another one” Stiles says and Theo reaches for more fries.<br/>
Theo feeds him one, “Another one? Here you go”<br/>
Stiles leans his head to the left as he uses his tongue to pull in the fry.<br/>
Theo is in the back seat reloading and chuckling.<br/>
“More,” Stiles says<br/>
“More?” Theo says as he brings a fry up to Stiles’ mouth<br/>
Theo feeds Stiles 2 fries like a person feeding a dog and Stiles grabs the fries with his teeth and eats them.<br/>
Theo is again reloading.<br/>
Theo feeds him another fry and Stiles takes it. The look on Stiles’ face is like the face of a person having an orgasm, just from fries. It might be the fries, it might be from Theo. Hell, even he doesn’t know. He’s just living in the moment and loving it. When was the last time someone fed him? When he was a baby?<br/>
Theo is reloading again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A day later. <b><i><span class="u">Feb 13th.</span></i></b><br/>
Nighttime, windows are down. Theo is in the back seat playing the ukulele. He’s just strumming a tune.<br/>
Both boys are wearing plain white tee shirts. Theo is again seated in the back right behind Stiles. Stiles is enjoying the music that Theo is playing.<br/>
Stile looks back at Theo via the rearview mirror. He has a grin as he looks at Theo.<br/>
Stiles then turns back and looks at him and shoots Theo a quick smile and then turns to face the road. Theo smiles back at him, his smile turns into a grin as he continues strumming his ukulele.<br/>
They pass a traffic stop where 2 police SUVs are behind a vehicle with their lights on, both boys look over as they pass.<br/>
Again Stiles looks at Theo in the rearview mirror. Then looks to his right, so as not to be caught staring. Theo is looking to his left, pretending he hasn’t noticed Stiles looking at him every minute or so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A day later. <b><i><span class="u">Feb 14th.</span></i></b><br/>
Stiles and his jeep are parked out in front of Theo’s nice 2 story house. It’s a nice house. 3 maybe 4 bedrooms, 2 car garage, Adobe style on the walls of the exterior of the house, and Spanish tiles on the roof. There’s also a palm tree in the front yard.<br/>
A gray SUV drives by.<br/>
Stiles is just in the driver’s seat waiting. He’s strumming his fingers on the steering wheel and his right leg.<br/>
Theo comes running down the driveway and opens the front door to the jeep.<br/>
“Oh getting in the front today, I like it,” Stiles says as he looks at Theo.<br/>
Theo leans over and their arms almost touch and he leans forward and lets out a laugh.<br/>
“Yeah,” Theo says<br/>
“Where we going?” Stiles asks<br/>
Theo runs a hand thru his hair, he uses his thumb to push a strand to the side. He squares himself and looks at Stiles who is wearing a very tight long sleeve red shirt. Stiles looks at Theo in his black tee shirt.<br/>
“I actually don’t need a ride. I was kind of hoping we could just hang out…”<br/>
“Oh, we get to hang out today…”<br/>
“Yeah, you’ve driven me around a lot,” Theo says as he touches and then rubs Stiles’ shoulder. “Feel like we should just….”<br/>
Stiles leans back and straightens up looking at Theo, Stiles is smirking. Theo is giving him an open-mouth smile while watching him.<br/>
“Hang out, ya know,” Theo says. Stiles chuckles. He thinks Theo is being cute right now. Theo chuckles too.<br/>
“You’re cute,” Stiles tells Theo as he looks at him.<br/>
Theo lets out a nervous chuckle and smiles adoringly at Stiles.<br/>
“Thanks” is what Theo comes up with. He again put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder as Stiles reaches over and rubs Theo’s leg.<br/>
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Theo says to him. Both boys looking at each other, smiling.<br/>
Stiles leans and Theo leans and they meet in the middle for a kiss. Stiles’ hand still on Theo’s leg and Theo’s hand still on Stiles’ shoulder.<br/>
A black BMW drives by and slows down as he sees the 2 boys making out thru the windshield.<br/>
The boys end up in Theo’s bedroom. Theo has to use his tiptoes to reach up to kiss Stiles and Stiles just loves it. Thinks it cute. The boys continue to make out. Slowly they lose their clothes. Stiles has his hand on Theo’s neck and Theo has a hand on Stiles’ crouch.<br/>
Stiles grabs Theo and pulls him closer and breaks the kiss. Stiles goes for Theo’s neck and starts kissing his neck. Theo is moaning. They then go back to making out and Theo slips and  hand under Stiles’ shirt and runs his hands up Stiles’ chest. Stiles takes his shirt off and Theo just explores Stiles’ naked chest. His fingers stop short of Stiles’ armpits as he glides his hands up and down.<br/>
Theo loses his shirt next.<br/>
“Oh, fuck…” Stiles says. He then grabs Theo’s neck and pulls him closer. He kisses him on the mouth, the neck and then travels down Theo’s chest and then stomach. He then comes back up and they continue making out.<br/>
All the while Theo has his hand on Stiles’ crouch, grabbing it and rubbing it.<br/>
The room is filled with the sounds of kissing and moaning. Both boys are enjoying the other so much right now. Theo undoes Stiles’ pants and they drop to the floor. He then pulls Stiles’ rather large and hard member out of his underwear and grabs it and just slowly jerks his hand up and down while still continuing to make out.<br/>
Theo gets on the bed and Stiles stands at the end of the bed and Theo’s face lines up just right to give Stiles a show of his excellent oral pleasure skills. Stiles’ hand is on Theo’s head as to hold him in place as he takes control and sets the pace. It’s nothing too fast, or rough. Stiles likes what he is feeling and Theo likes that Stiles likes it. Stiles is moaning, panting now as Theo continues with expert precision. Theo has lost his underwear along the way sometime, and Stiles leans over and gives a light smack on Theo’s bare ass. Theo is on all fours with his mouth still on Stiles’ member. “Oh FUCK” seems to come from Stiles’ about every 30 or seconds. Theo really knows what he is doing.<br/>
Maybe this uber thing wasn’t so bad…<br/>
They switch to a 69 position and the boys swallow each other’s members with moans of “Oh fuck” and “MMM” escape.<br/>
Stiles then gets Theo on his back and he says, “Let me see that ass” and Theo puts his legs up and exposes his hole to Stiles. That’s when Stiles gets down and holds up Theo’s legs and dives in with his tongue into Theo’s hole. This has Theo moaning and “Oh, Fuck” is said more than once.</p>
<p>Theo stops Stiles and pulls him up for a kiss. “I want your dick” Theo blurts out<br/>
Stiles then jumps on the bed and lays on his back. “Wanna ride me?” Stiles asks and Theo answers by jumping up and hopping on all the while saying “YES”!!<br/>
Stiles lines up and Theo eases down on Stiles.<br/>
“Oh, Fuck” is said, who it comes from is unknown. Theo is rock hard as he rides up and down on Stiles. “Oh yeah, your dick feels so fucking good” Theo shouts out to which Stiles just responds “Oh, fuck, take that”. Theo leans back and kisses Stiles as Stiles pumps up into him.</p>
<p>Stiles is jackhammering up into Theo as Theo jacks himself. Theo leans down again to kiss Stiles. Both boys are moaning in ecstasy. “Oh right there” Theo calls out. Theo’s hair keeps falling into his face as he continues to ride Stiles.<br/>
Stiles eases Theo off and tells him, “I want you on your back”.<br/>
“Oh, yeah?” Theo asks.<br/>
Theo gets on his back and Stiles leans down over the top of him and lines up and is back inside of Theo.<br/>
Stiles has Theo bent like a pretzel and is again jackhammering into him and kissing him.<br/>
The room is filled with moans and the slap of balls on ass. Stiles leans back so they’re in the standard missionary position and Theo is jerking himself off again as Stiles slams harder into his prostate. Theo tells Stiles, “I’m gonna cum” and Stiles says he’s about to, too. Theo says cum with me and with that Stiles pulls out and goes over to Theo’s face and jerks himself off. They both cum at the same time. Theo all over his chest and Stiles shoots his load into Theo’s open mouth. Some dribbles down Theo’s cheek on his right side and down his chin.<br/>
Stiles thinks he looks so hot like that, he can’t resist. He leans down and kisses Theo. His cum getting all over his face while making out. Theo reaches over and caresses Stiles’ leg. Stiles is panting hard and rests his head on Theo’s chest.</p>
<p>“I, uh, don’t usually do this” Stiles admits.<br/>
“Do what? Hook up, cum on someone’s face, get snowballed…”<br/>
“Any. All of the above. Actually, when I picked you up, the first time. That was my first time doing uber. And, no, I don’t usually hook up. But, you’re hot and well, you asked me, so…” Stiles mumbled the last part.<br/>
“Well, I like you and you’re cute, I kinda got to know you, at least, I like to think I did, during our rides. So it really wasn’t a hookup. Not like you met me off Grindr or something”.<br/>
“Yeah, that’s true”.<br/>
“So would you like to go out?” Stiles asked.<br/>
“I’m kinda content where I am. In bed, cuddled up with you, minus the drying cum on my face”. Theo answered.<br/>
“I meant like, later, like on a date, or something…” Stiles said<br/>
“Um,” Theo said, was all he could say<br/>
“Unless you don’t want to. If this was a one-time thing…”<br/>
“NO, I’d love to go out on a date with you!!” Theo said. “I already know you’re a good kisser and the sex was amazing, so we kinda got the awkward stuff out of the way.”<br/>
“Theo, gonna sound corny, but being honest, this is the best Valentine’s day I’ve had in a long time. Thanks.”<br/>
“Aaawww, That’s sweet. It was a good valentine’s day for me too. Why don’t you stay the night? We’ll get cleaned up and I’ll order a pizza and we can watch the Mandalorian on Netflix, and then tomorrow we’ll go to the stores and get chocolates for 50% off!!”<br/>
“Sound awesome. Let’s clean up though, like right now” Stiles said<br/>
Theo chuckled and pulled Stiles up and led him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He ordered 2 large pizzas on his phone and then joined Stiles in the shower.</p>
<p>After they were all cleaned up and changed and had made their way to the living room, they cuddled up on the couch and Theo had started the Mandalorian. The doorbell rang and Theo jumped up and answered the door. It was the pizza Theo had ordered. He signed for them and took the boxes, thanked the driver, and shut the door. He then places both boxes down on the coffee table and then went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and gave one to Stiles. They ate and watched tv. After they finished eating they cuddled back up together.<br/>
Maybe driving uber wasn’t as bad as Stiles had thought...nor was this thing he had going with Theo. Having a boyfriend was nice too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>